Green eyed girl?
by Stargaz3r17
Summary: Ron realized he's in love with Harry. Harry thinks it's girl, and everyone else knows better. Leave it up to the twins and ginny to make Ron's life a living hell. Rating will go up in later chapters.


This is my first fic so be gentle with me = )

disclaimer- sadly harry potter does not belong to me.

* * *

"why is it so hot" I opened my eyes as Harry sat down next to me. I was sprawled out on the grass, unmoving, silently hoping for a gust of cool wind to blow. Harry was fanning himself, an irritated look on his face. I smiled. Harry had chosen the worst day to come stay at the burrow. "Ron, let's go swim" Harry huffed out dragging himself up from the ground.

"urmf" I mumbled incoherently opening an eye.

"You'll be cooler" Harry reasoned.

I flopped an arm in his direction.

Harry laughed shaking his head. "Fine, have it your way" he chuckled walking towards the pond.

I watched as he stood on the dock looking down at the water. He looked back at me, smiled then jumped into the water. I felt a strange flutter in my chest but before I could think about it I felt two hands under my armpits.

"Ronniekins, you look awfully hot, doesn't he George?"

"Indeed Fred, I think we should help him out" he reached down and grabbed my legs.

"I always do like helping those in need, George" they hoisted me up moving towards the lake.

"BLOODY GITS, PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled out jerking my arms and legs.

"Did you hear something George?"

"only the cry of someone in desperate need ". and with that they swung me in the air and let go. The last thing I saw was Harry's laughing face before crashing face first into the lake. I came up spluttering face red. The twins were laughing out right, while Harry stood by with a smile on his face. He was obviously trying not to laugh.

"Feel better Ronniekins? " Fred said splashing water at me. I swam away from him irritated. Harry swam up to me laughing. "you knew they were behind me" I said while giving him the evil eye

"Whatever do you mean" Harry said while trying to look innocent. I laughed splashing water at him. Harry dodged away laughing. I felt a flutter in my stomach and I quickly ducked under the water placing my hand over my stomach. What is this?, it's the second time its happened today . I surfaced slowly only my eyes out of the water. I watched Harry try, unsuccessfully to sneak up on the twins. They turned around quickly dunking him under, Harry came up laughing and splashing water at them. I felt the flutter in my chest again. I quickly placed my hand over my chest turning away from them. I waded out of the pond feeling my face going red. Why was my chest fluttering? That was something that happened with Hermione, fleur or some other girl.

It can't mean something right?

I mean Harry's my best mate and a bloke on top of that. It's just the heat getting to me, yeah that's it. I walked away satisfied with the explanation, though a thought kept pulling at my head I ignored it and went inside.

Dinner was Horrible.

I couldn't look at Harry once. I know he noticed because he kept trying to catch my eyes. Ginny was giving me a weird look. Good thing the twins were there to entertain, cause things would have been even worse. I ate my dinner quickly, shooting up as soon as I was done. "I'm going to my room, don't feel well" I exclaimed rushing up the stairs quickly. I rushed into my room closing the door quickly. I leaned against the door exhaling when I heard my family start talking again. I lay down on the bed bringing the covers up to my neck trying to sleep.

Why did I get that fluttery feeling when I looked at Harry? Was I attracted to him?

My eyes shot open. Of course not, I mean sure he was great, but to like him...i was hesitant at first but I let the thought continue. I mean there's no one I'm closer to then harry, there's no one I can be myself with like I can with harry and he has the most radiant smile I've ever seen .I felt my heart flutter as I thought about it. Blimey! I shot up in bed as the realization hit me; I'm in love with my best mate.

I heard a sound at the door and I quickly laid down pretending to sleep. "Ron?" I heard Harry whisper as he came into the room. I continued to face the wall. He stood by the door and I could feel his eyes watching me. I continued to feign sleep. I heard him open the door and leave. I exhaled rolling over . Oh no what am I supposed to do. I thought clutching my comforter closer. I don't even know what to do with girls let alone harry, will this change our friendship. My heart sank at the thought. Our friendship is the most important thing to me; I don't want that to change. Harry doesn't need to know, I thought resolutely. Right Ron Weasley, you can do this and ignoring the jolt of my heart I closed my eyes for sleep.

I woke up the next day to the smell of breakfast wafting up. I sniffed hungrily opening an eye. Harry was sitting up in bed rubbing his stomach. "Morning" I said sleepily. He looked at me a small smile on his face. "Feeling better" he said while stretching.

"What? Oh yeah much better."

"Good" he said while heading for the door I followed suit. Reaching around him I opened the door and held it open for him, he gave me a strange look before going through the door. I thought nothing of it till we got downstairs for breakfast and heading in front of him held out his chair. He looked at me quizzically before sitting down a bit hesitantly. Everyone at the table had the same look. Bullocks! I cursed inwardly realizing my mistakes. Blokes don't go around holding doors for each other or holding out chairs. Bloody hell Ron already off to a bad start.

I walked around the table awkwardly my face aflame. I glanced up quickly before sitting down; the twins had identical evil smiles on their faces. I groaned putting my face in my hands, as I felt Ginny give my back a sympathetic rub. Bloody hell was I that obvious?

"Ron, how are you feeling today, still sick?" my mother said as she served me my breakfast.

"Oh Ronnikins is feeling bit sick today I daresay" Fred said in sickeningly sweet voice.

"Oh yes he's feeling the pangs of love" George replied.

"Oh to be young again" Fred sighed fluttering his eyelashes. I flung a piece of bacon at him, hitting him in the face.

"Ron!" my mum yelled her hands on her hips.

"Sorry mum" I said blushing furiously. Harry was covering his mouth trying not to laugh.

Fred was giving me his signature "I'll get you look" while wiping his face, while George had fallen off his chair in laughter. I gave a small smile in Ginny's direction who was giving me a quizzical look.

The rest of breakfast passed by uneventfully. It was still hot today so I decided to hang out in the living room and avoid the twins. I was laying back on the couch lounging when harry strolled into the room.

I shot up off the couch blushing furiously. Harry flinched, startled by my movement.

"Er, I was wondering if you wanted to play some chess?" harry said holding up my chess board.

"Oh ye-yeah, su-sure" I stammered while I rushed to set up the chess game. We sat across from each other, while I placed the chess pieces. I could feel my heart pumping fast in my chest as I watched harry settle in to the game. He didn't seem to notice me glancing at him. I smiled when harry tried to blow his bangs out of his eyes, as he crossed his legs on the couch. "So" harry said quietly "is it true that you're in love?"

I glanced up at him. He was fingering the crown of his king piece, his eyes downcast.

"Err" I sighed; I figured he'd ask me after what Fred and George said at breakfast. I mean we're best mates, he's probably wondering why I didn't tell him first. I sighed again, I can't tell him the truth but I won't lie to him.

"Er yeah it's true" harry looked up at me quickly smiling, I blushed.

"So, who is it? Do I know her?" He started excitedly. My heart fell. He thinks it's a girl.

"Er yeah maybe, you could say that"

"Is she in our year?"

"Er yeah"

"How does she look like?"

"Er" I blushed at that one "she's kind of short, and er, skinny"

"Oh come on Ron! Half the girls in our year fit that description, you could give me more than that" Harry said laughing.

"Well she's gorgeous, and funny and brave and er nice"

Harry laughed "well does this mystery girl have a name?

"er" I blushed ten times more if that's possible.

"well what are you guys talking about here all by your lonesome's?"

I groaned out loud when I saw Fred and George come in.

"I was trying to get Ron to tell me who his mystery girl is" I felt like strangling harry for that one.

"oh ho ho" said George sitting on the arm of the couch beside me.

"worry no more Harry my boy" said Fred sitting on my other side.

"what are you guys so excited about" said ginny walking into the living room. I looked up to the heavens shaking my head, _Typical_.

"Well dear sister, harry here wants to know who Ron's mystery love is" said Fred slinging his arm around my shoulder, I slunk down in the couch my face aflame.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know" Harry said moving over for Ginny who squished in next to him. Fred laughed as I glared daggers at him.

"oh I'm sure you know _her_" said George dreamily putting his head on my shoulder

"what green eyes she has" Fred sighed in response laying his head on my shoulder.

"and what beautiful raven hair she has" sang out Ginny. I threw a pillow at her. Harry laughed. "I'm not sure I know anyone like that" harry said picking the pillow up from the floor.

"shut it you gits!" I exclaimed sending the chess pieces flying as I jumped up angrily. They all stared as I rushed outside. Those bloody gits! I'm sure they would have told harry straight out. I stomped down to the lake angrily. Truthfully I was scared. What would harry say if he found out? Will he hate me or worse be disgusted by me? I reached the lake and sat down dejectedly. My mind travelled back to harry and my heart fluttered with suppressed longing. I pictured him in my mind's eye, a smile formed on my face as I thought of him blowing his bangs out of his eyes. My mind slowly focused on his lips pursed as he blew. I sighed; it's no use trying to hide it I know I can't lie.

I got up from the grass and walked towards the water taking off my shirt as I went. I flinched as I felt the cold water lap at my feet. I walked in deeper sighing, I submerged myself in the water. I came up slowly wiping the water from my eyes. I opened my eyes to see harry walking towards me across the grass. My heart fluttered wildly. I slowly submerged myself in the water till only my eyes were above water. I watched as harry came up to the water and dipped his big toe in the water. I laughed shaking my head. Harry slowly walked in the water. Finally he submerged; resurfacing in front of me.I stared at him as he blinked at me.

"Er if you don't want to tell me who you like it's ok, I figure you'll tell me when you're ready" harry said quietly plucking at his t-shirt.

I smiled at him "thanks for understanding"

He nodded at me a small smile on his face. I frowned "why are you wearing a t-shirt in the lake?"

"Oh er, I don't like to be, er naked" harry said blushing.

I laughed "really?" I blushed as a bold thought popped into my head.

Harry continued to blush and pluck at his shirt. Emboldened by his response I swam around him casually. Well Ron, I thought you won't gain or lose anything till you try, and with that thought in mind, I ambushed harry and began to pull his shirt over his head.

"Ron!" Harry cried out flailing his arms that were above his head. I laughed as he tried and failed to stop me.

"what you looked hot" I grinned as I waved his shirt at him. He crossed his arms and turned away from me.

"aw come on harry, I was only joking" I said putting his shirt around his neck. He turned around grinning at me "you are so easy to fool." He said putting on his shirt. I laughed as Harry swam out farther into the lake.

"You coming?" he shouted at me.

I laughed and shaking my head I swam after him.


End file.
